Operation Stardust
by GreyJedi1701
Summary: this is about a family doing what is right


This story is based on a YouTube video I saw called the resurrection of the enterprise. This also is based on my experiences in this ST fan site that wasn't pleasant. So here is the story that was supposed to be.

Operation Stardust:

The rescue of the U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701

It was a tough time for the Anderson Family. After getting back saving Young Brittany Sato a little girl, from the alien invasion. Fox Anderson experienced something traumatic that drove him to see things differently. Gamma Fleet was not what it used to be. All the politics of Gamma Fleet was something that he couldn't accept. He had his principles and dignity as a fellow Starfleet officer. Facing near death put his life into perspective especially seeing a civilian almost killed by aliens. His own near death experience with the alien's changed him as everything he once was is gone. In his place a newly rejuvenated Fox Anderson was born, he was ready.

"This is Fox Anderson, on scrambler code 7-2 Alpha. To members of the Anderson family I am about to take the following action due to the fact this fleet was not what it was I am resuming Operation Stardust. This message will be on a Starfleet code highly classified. At 1700 hours we will be taking the starship Venture back to the Alpha Quadrant installed with Borg Transwarp coils and she will be automated. We will be arriving at the Starbase soon any and all able to help meet us at Starbase Alpha." Fox had typed in the message to the members of the stardust crew. He knew once then and there it will be the point of no return.

The Starship Venture commanded by Maureen Myers, had an ordeal that drove her and her crew to the point of exhaustion. The ship was ordered to return to Spacedock for repairs, the crew was also given two weeks of shore leave. That was the time for Fox to Strike. He called his most trusted family member's to meet him on the venture. Because he needed the small crew to fly the ship and Scott Anderson was an engineer he can keep the ship stable enough for the seven hour journey to the final voyage.

"Everyone, I want you to know I am proud of how you handled saving young Brittany, you guys have earned a great deal of rest." Maureen addressed the bridge crew while fox prepared his own adventure. The venture had arrived and began docking sequence.

"Mr. Anderson." Maureen turned to the area of fox.

"Yes, Commodore sir?" Fox had got up from the strategic operations station.

"It seems your family is arriving to the station to come and visit. I'll make sure that Scotty can help with the repairs so we can move on to our next mission" She smiled at him.

"All right, with your permission captain I'll stay and help them out with the repairs" Fox smiled nicely.

"As you wish" Maureen got up with her best friend. "Come on John, Let's go get hector and my daughter and go see what shore leave has to offer." She said as she left the bridge with fox as most of the bridge crew has gone including his wife Aurora.

While on the bridge fox accessed the operation stardust protocol, were he kept it hidden from prying eye's he ordered the computer to initiate at 1700 hours for emergency take off back to the alpha quadrant. It was there he said to himself enough was enough as he began making essential repairs to the bridge himself. He knew the risk's as it won't be till this evening when he begins putting the ship on automated computer control.

"Now I'm off to spend time with my children, then I shall get to slaving the automation system's to fly the ship on the bridge and perfect it to the point to fight" Fox said as he left for the Starbase. That one moment before he left he started to hesitate in considering taking drastic action taking the ship but it will be done. His path was clear as he left through the observation lounge.

The time was 1600 hours, soon everything will be prepared. Fox had returned to the bridge after a few hours with his family not telling his wife Aurora his plans. He had met up with his family afterwards and they all had spent time with aurora in those few hours, while Scotty and Fox went back to the Venture to initiate the plan. Engineering was deserted as the blue warp core was off-line; they were the only two in the main engine room.

"Well, Mr. Scott in one hour it begins." Fox looked at him as he handed the case with the transwarp coils in there.

"It should take about 30 minutes to get these installed in the engines." Scotty replied nicely.

"Very well Mr. Scott. I will be up on the bridge. I am going to need to perfect the Auto systems because if we run into any trouble will need to be ready to fight" Fox replied nicely.

"After when the coils are installed I'll help with the auto systems down here as well I'll also meet you up on the bridge.

"Right, the guys will be here in 30 minute's we need to hurry by then" Fox said as he took a lift to the bridge and Scotty went to work.

Fox had gone to the bridge and began working on all the systems getting them to computer control to make ship easier to fly for search and combat. He knew the ship like the back of his hand. At this point he knew what it has come to.

"All this, everything wasted, two and a half years!" Fox said on the dark bridge bringing life to the systems as he worked on the command chair working on transferring some controls to the chair he then went to the operations station and helm control systems as he made essential repair's to the bridge systems.

"Well, at least now we will be ready" Fox said as he began preparations to operation stardust. He went like clockwork for most of the hour before 1700. Making sure all stations were on computer control. Sometime later, Scotty arrived on the bridge to help fox out.

"I see that the engines are ready?" Fox said as he was underneath the horseshoe tactical console fixing her up.

"Transwarp drive is on standby alert, Fox." Scotty reported as he went to help fox.

"I was able to put most of the ships system's on computer control all we need to do is get helm on-line. We got 12 minutes." Fox looked at his watch as the two walked to his old friend's console bringing it back to life.

The time was 1700 hours as the U.S.S. Venture's bridge light's came on she was being powered up preparing for its final voyage. On the bridge of the Galaxy Class Starship were two people Scott Anderson and Fox Anderson finishing up the final touches to the op's position and helm. The Elevator door's swooshed opened as James, Michael, and the robot arrived on the deserted bridge with the lights from the monitor's illuminating the bridge.

Fox was finishing up fixing the helm console as Scotty looked up at the men they were now all together ready for the adventure.

"Well gentlemen, the auto systems are ready and this time at least maybe we might have a chance." Fox said to his family.

James just chuckled in and laughed. "Thanks, uncle we'll try not to take that personally" James Anderson the young man who started it all smiled at his uncle.

"Gentlemen, I cannot ask you guys to go any further, I and I alone have to do this the rest of you are not coming" Fox said to them in a serious look

"Uncle, we're already here and we are not leaving." James said to his uncle nicely.

"What course, please, fox?" Robot joined in.

"Uncle Michael?" Fox looked at him wondering if he wanted to partake in the adventure.

"Uh, whatever you say, Fox." Michael had a disgruntled look on his face.

Fox then smiled and was ready for this moment.

"As Jim Kirk once said, may the wind be at our backs. Stations, Please" Fox ordered the small crew as fox got up from the helm and took the command chair as the five men took their stations. James went back to his old op's station, Robot went to helm. Michael went to the first officer's chair and Scotty went to the Engineering station in the back.

"Engage all the systems" Fox said as he gave the orders.

"Aye, Engaged." James threw in a few command codes to bring the bridge to life as he turned the lights on

"Robot, clear all moorings" Fox looked over at the helm.

"Clearing sir" Robot had disengaged the moorings.

"One quarter Impulse" Fox ordered as he sat in the captain's chair.

Outside the big red impulse engine came on and the lights as well they powered up as the Venture came on line and began taking off for its final adventure she left the docking port inside the Spacedock heading to the exit.

"Sir, Admiral Pone is on the emergency channel he orders you to surrender the ship" Michael replied from the first officer's chair.

"No response. Steady course gentlemen" Fox replied as he had an idea he inputted a few ghost images thinking the ship had a warp-core breach so they wouldn't have to go to the trouble.

Inside the Spacedock control office, a security guard and few officer's notice what was going on but they were about to stop them when the false images of the ship under a warp-core breach."What's going on?" Maureen came in on the yellow alert.

"The venture is being evacuated because of a warp-core breach." The young ensign said to her with concern on his face.

Maureen couldn't do anything as the ship was in trouble. Not knowing that the ship was being stolen. But something was wrong.

"We have a problem, Ensign Anderson is unaccounted for." Said Harold Sulu her second officer as he came in making his report

"He's not on Starbase?" Maureen said cautiously. "You mean he's still on the venture?" Maureen asked.

"This is security; the Venture is not under a warp-core breach. She is under her own power." Security had realized the images they saw were ghost images.

"Wait a minute? What are you saying?" The helmsmen asked over the voice com.

"The Venture's shields are up, and we can't beam anyone aboard" the security officer said over the com to the two superior officer's from the venture.

"What!" Maureen said as she realized her ship was being stolen but there was nothing they could do. The Venture was escaping as it exited out of space dock. The Andersons had the cards as it went under full impulse power as it avoided the tractor beams it turned into a different direction as her warp engine's powered up and it entered transwarp space.

An ensign at ops saw the ship go into warp as he plotted the course "Commodore Myers, she's gone into transwarp I lost them. I am calculating the trajectory." He said as he plotted the course

"What would Anderson want with my Ship? He has no right!" Maureen said with anger and pounded her hand on the console as the ensign at ops figured out the course of the venture.

"Sir, the coordinates they have set, they are on a direct course, to one five three mark four. In Alpha Quadrant" The ensign said to her as Maureen realized the plan when she heard the course.

Meanwhile elsewhere in space on its final voyage The U.S.S. Venture had escaped going to the Mutara Sector. Fox's plan had worked they had a ship and a place they needed to go. It was his home for two and a half years but now it's his home for his final voyage. On the bridge is James at Operations. Scotty at the Engineering section, Michael in the first officer's chair. The Robot was piloting the ship at the helm. Fox at the command chair. He got up and looked at his family and spoke to them about the insane plan.

"Were alone, standing against everything we knew and cared about, we are at the point of no return. Knowing now what we left behind is out of our reach and now we breached the trust to go back to a forbidden place. The Enterprise is out there in the Mutara sector. Once we get there we will have several hour's maybe less time to recover the wreckage, but one thing is clear the five of us are going to have to work together. This mission has to be done one way or another. Only we five can do it. "Fox was saying before his nephew came in.

"Uncle Fox?" Jim said to him nicely.

"Yes Jim?" Fox Looked at his Nephew.

"This is a fool's gold idea, but isn't the rewards worth the risk. Look we're not exactly perfect ideal officers but we don't know what's happened a couple of years back we had a chance but it didn't work out now we do. The reward is indeed worth the risk." Jim said to his uncle trying to keep his spirit's head up high.

"Your right nephew, no blaze of glory for us, this is a rescue mission. But we've changed, knowing there's no going back. Somewhere along this final Voyage together will get the Enterprise back.

The five People on the main bridge agreed with the robot at the ops. Fox gave the order. "Robot, Stay on course, for the Mutara Sector." Fox said to the data droid look alike.

"Aye Sir." Robot punched in the course. Fox sat down in Command Seat. Hearing the Voice's in his mind. Maureen Myers, John Loomis, Hector Sulu and his wife and Admiral Pone, saying the facts.

"Fox If you do this you will be expelled from the fleet" The ghost image of Admiral Pone said in his mind. Fox brushed off everything. He stood alone.

The Flagship of Gamma Fleet now under the Control of the Anderson's were returning back to the Alpha Quadrant knowing a war was coming.

Back at the base, Maureen Myers and her first officer contacted the U.S.S Reynolds in Alpha Quadrant.

"Anna, this is Commodore Myers, we have a problem the Venture has been stolen." Maureen said to her on the view screen.

"Ma'am, what is this all about?" The young captain had asked curiously about what she was informed

"Harriman, I'll give you two guesses but you're only going to need one" she said sternly giving her the answer.

Anna realizing the situation got up angrily from her chair in the ready room. "Damn it, Anderson!" she said as she threw her pad at the wall.

"Believe me, Captain. We are quite angry about this as well, but bloody hell of all the days for it to be today" John Loomis had said to her keeping his anger in check with the situation.

"Is this a joke, Sirs? I mean is the whole ordeal a joke?" Anna asked her superiors.

"Captain Harriman, you have orders to go and get my ship back and arrest Anderson. But if he does not you have Authorization to destroy both the ship and the Enterprise"

"Aye, Aye, Sir. We are changing course to the Mutara Sector to rendezvous with the Venture. Don't worry sirs I'll get your ship back hopefully, Harriman out" She said as she closed the channel sighing, then making her way to the bridge to change course.

On the journey, The U.S.S Venture took off on its final adventure, going to the Mutara Sector. The fallen Anderson family went to the observation lounge to discuss battle plans. Knowing the Anderson's final voyage wasn't going to be easy but they have to be prepared for the worst.

"All right everyone, now that we have a ship. We need to prepare for the worst. If Starfleet sends a ship to find us. There is a strong possibility the U.S.S Reynolds may be involved. Fox looked on his family members.

"Uncle Fox, the automation systems may overload if we do come across her, it may have been perfected but we have to be careful. This is nothing we faced before." James said to his uncle nicely on his part.

"Thanks for the warning, nephew. Mr. Scott. How's the engines" Fox looked on the former Chief Engineer of the Starship Prescott.

"Engine's are at full transwarp drive is stable. We will arrive at our destination in 7 hours." Scotty said of his report in short.

"Thank you, all right people listen up. Asking you to sacrifice your careers was the hardest thing I had to do. Because of this it is our final voyage together. Fox went up to the screen and pulled up the images of the U.S.S Atlantis from two years ago to show the wreckage of the U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701. "These imagines were oppositely, were falsified, but I have reason to believe from what happened two years ago these weren't false. Fox Spoke his opinion then Michael Anderson the family doctor joined in.

"Fox, what you're suggesting from what Ben said in these reports that everything we knew was wrong and there is a strong possibility, that our research was right. The doctor of the family asked.

"Yes, doctor. After what happened a few years back I couldn't believe anything. But with what happened, I find that thing's change maybe even for the better. All I know now is that we are alone, only we five can get the Enterprise back, recover her and destroy the genesis data, once and for all. All we know were stories and sometimes, sometimes. Thing's can be overlooked. Fox then changed the tactics to a possible battle.

"This is the U.S.S Reynolds, a Galaxy class starship. There are several things' we don't know about that ship. Two things we do. That ship has a quantum slipstream drive. She is also equipped with a cloaking device. Now, if she is cloaked the sensor's wouldn't be able to detect her." Fox said and then James joined in.

"Well even she is cloaked we can upgrade some torpedoes to detect her like at the battle of kitomher." James had that sorted out.

"Make it so as soon as possible, now everyone. We have a job to do; I want to get this ship back to Commodore Myers and her crew. But if anything happens I mean anything Scotty, Mike, Jim. We have to be in total agreement if anything happens..." Fox didn't go that route but the four knew what the others were thinking. The four nodded.

"All right, let's go do our job and get the Enterprise back and guy's I just want you all to know you have performed admirably. We may be alone, but soon we will win our battle. Dismissed" Fox called the briefing to an end and the four returned to the bridge joining the robot, as the U.S.S Venture continued on down the transwarp tunnel to the unknown future.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the other side of the Galaxy in Alpha Quadrant, lies the U.S.S. Reynolds. Captain Harriman had called a battle plan in the Observation Lounge with a few officers, to discuss preparations. One of those officers was cousin to Commodore Myers, Ron Myers.

"Everyone, I know that we were on a scientific mission but as you are aware. The flagship of the fleet was stolen, a few hours ago. We have not received any hails or communicate from the Venture as The Andersons have remained on radio silence. We have been ordered by Commodore Myers, to retrieve the venture from the Andersons, but if they chose not to surrender we have no other choice then to destroy her." The captain of the ship said then helmsmen Myers had to speak.

"Captain, are you saying were going to fire on a Federation starship? That's madness." He spoke of the whole ordeal, because it was his cousin's ship.

"Ensign, don't interrupt me again!" She said sternly to her helmsmen. "But, what is our eta to the Mutara System." She asked him.

"At Warp 9.975, we should arrive there in approximately one hour and forty-three minutes."

"Let's pick up the pace because they'll get there before we do so, all hand's stand to battle stations" Captain Harriman said as she dismissed everyone and put the ship on Red Alert

The U.S.S Venture came near the end of its seven hour journey. The ship was different and much darker and quiet. There was a skeleton crew aboard the ship was automated and prepared for the worst. In the command center was Fox Anderson, James Anderson the robot at the ops, Scott Anderson and Michael Anderson.

"Fox, will be arriving in the sector within one minute." Robot said as he was at the helm.

"Very good, Jim gets those shields up. Change the prefix code's and get us on yellow alert" Fox order from the command chair.

"Yes, Uncle Fox." Jim spoke nicely to his uncle as he raised the Venture's shields and changed the codes and got the ship on yellow alert.

The Venture came out of transwarp as it arrived at its destination they were in the Mutara sector for its final Mission.

Fox stood up from the command chair and looked at the view screen seeing the forbidden sector. He was in awe and wonder knowing the sector was forbidden it didn't matter to him.

"Uncle Fox?" Jim asked if he was all right.

"Sorry nephew, just emotions riled up. I'll be fine." Fox recomposed himself and looked at Scotty at the Engineering station.

"Mr. Scott, how's the ship?" He asked the Engineer.

"Engines overheated, but the old gal is tough. I don't recommend we warp to the search area for awhile. Full Impulse power to get us there. It's going to be a couple of hours before we can have warp drive again. Scotty said of his report.

"You heard him helmsmen, full impulse power. Take us to coordinates 153 mark 4" Fox ordered the James to move the ship on forward.

"Aye sir" James his nephew said as he drove the ship with using the three impulse engines.

"Fox, you best take it easy here is a relaxer to keep the emotions under control" Michael the family doctor gave him something to relax fox as he sat in the first officer's chair.

"Thank you, Uncle Mike." Fox said as he re-sat in the command chair. Fox was thinking about the earlier times aboard the Venture his family wife and children. But now he stood alone. The only thing that kept him going was the determination on finding the long lost U.S.S Enterprise.

The U.S.S Venture finally made it knowing that all hell will break loose and that things will be chaotic. But the journey and the risks would be worth the reward knowing the Anderson's Journey in Starfleet was over. The Venture will get to its destination but the dark future was still there. Can the Anderson's pull it off or will all be lost.

After arriving in the Mutara Sector, after a 7 hour journey In Transwarp the lone federation starship U.S.S. Venture began its search. The ship was on full impulse because the engines needed to cool off after the long journey from delta quadrant space. Fox Anderson, Commander of the operation walked around in the deserted starship. The ship was on Yellow Alert ready for anything.

"Why, did this have to be this way?" Fox thought and pondered as he went into his quarters where it was deserted his family was on the bridge as he just stopped in on certain spots that he enjoyed but some of them were filled with regret. Fox just looked in the room seeing ghosts of the past seeing his beloved Aurora with their children before the changes happened.

"Aurora, I love you. Don't ever forget that" Fox just looked on his beloved. She just kissed him afterwards. Fox remembered he was jailed for four weeks after when he came back he wanted to explain what happened. But she wouldn't have heard it. Hopefully now she can just forget him because now he was threw with the fleet. Fox was thrown under the bus many times by few people including his commanding officer he now has pure hatred for. Commodore Maureen Myers with whom he thought was his friend.

"No!" Fox threw a glass into the wall and watched it break.

"Damn you, Maureen. Damn you." Fox said with anger as he got up and picked up the mess. Maureen Myers was also guilty of throwing him under the bus as well.

"I'll never apologize to you, for this Commodore."

Fox thought as he left his quarters grabbing Romulan ale, and heading down for a walk in the corridors of the deserted starship. He saw everything quiet. The ship was full of life, but after what happen this ship will never be the same again. He arrived down in engineering; the sound's of the warp core was stimulating as it was the Anderson's warp core design. Except transwarp coils were in use instead of the normal warp drive.

"Engineering to bridge" Fox called the bridge at the pool table.

"Scott here" Scotty answered the com-link

"Mr. Anderson, how much time till we arrive at the debris field?" Fox asked the former chief engineer of the Prescott.

"At our current speed Fox. We will arrive at the debris field of the Genesis planet at approximately 26 minutes.

"Understood, I'll be up there in a minute, out." Fox ended the com-link as he just looked around the room one last time knowing he will never see her again after this.

"I'm sorry, Venture. I have no choice." He just talked to the ship asking for forgiveness to her knowing he stole her from Gamma Fleet. He knows he can never get it from everyone not even his best friend the pilot of this starship Lieutenant Commander Hector Sulu. His best friend he knows now he can never be friends with again. He was the only person who gave a damn about him. But it was too late.

Fox just walked around, heading back up to the bridge. Seeing image's ghost's this ship would never be the same again. "You take my innocence's Commodore's Myers and Captain Lee. I take the Venture's" Fox looked on, no longer filled with regret purpose renewed.

"Bridge to fox" The robot called

"Fox here" He answered the com-call.

"Fox, we have company. The Reynolds has been detected on long range sensor's it's in the Mutara System and heading towards us." Robot announced

Fox knew of the impending danger he drank his Romulan ale. He then gave the order he didn't want to give. Knowing it was the end.

"Red alert" Fox said in one word as the klaxons were heard threw out the deserted starship as he just stood there and ran to the nearest turbo lift.

"James, how much time till we make it to the debris field?" Fox called him threw his com-badge.

"16 minutes Uncle. But the Reynolds will be here within the hour. We don't have much time."James went and took tactical control. Fox arrived on the bridge. Ready for battle that means they don't get what they want with ease. Knowing time is not on their side the Anderson's were in trouble.

"Load all torpedo bays, ready phasers." Fox said as he sat in the Captain's chair ordering the weapons on standby alert this was now indeed a true test if rather or not they can find the Enterprise.

"The weapons are on standby alert, Uncle Fox" His nephew said. Now was not the time they now must find her quick and hopefully not have to deal with Captain Anna Harriman, the woman who was not for the Anderson's ideal's.

"It's now or never Andersons. Either we find the Enterprise or we die fighting" Fox said in the command chair.

"Operation Stardust log, this is Fox Anderson recording. I took a drastic measure of revenge by taking the one thing that meant so much to the Commodore. Now I am engaging in high treason with all means available to me in 16 minutes we will be entering the Debris field of the Genesis Planet. No matter what I want this log to reach Anderson Enterprise's. I want them to know how proud I am of them no matter what happens. We will only have 54 minutes before the Reynolds arrives and drops out from warp."

Time wasn't on their side; The Operation Stardust crew was in trouble. The ship couldn't get there fast enough.

"Scotty, the engines, how much time till we have warp power again" Fox looked up from him at the Engineering Station.

"I'm working as fast as I can I am not a miracle worker like Montgomery Scott." Scotty said from the station as he was working cooling off the overheated warp engines. He was doing the best he can in up keeping the ship intact. The Venture was still tough and durable, but they weren't going to take any chances.

"James push the ship to the max we are twelve minute's away from the debris field. But fire some long range probes. Begin our search for the Enterprise" Fox ordered while he was at the tactical station preparing the torpedo bays

"Hang on everyone" James pushed the impulse drive to the max hoping not to overload them and fired probes to the debris field. They were pressed for time but they were nearing their mission point. It cut the time in half but the Venture's impulse engines overheated during their run. But it will take a few minutes to cool off before they're operational again.

"Mr. Scott, get down to engineering. We need the mains back on-line" Fox said to him.

"Aye I'll get down there, I may have a chance" Scotty said as he left the engineering station. He made his way to engineering.

"We are approaching the debris field, Uncle. Going to switch to thrusters" James said at the helm giving his triumphant news to the small bridge crew.

"Let's take a look" Michael suggested as Fox turned on the View screen. You can see history's past just well preserved everything was like frozen in time when they made it to the debris field searching for history's past.

"Jeez Louise, I have never seen a brilliant piece of history preserved no one has been here for over one hundred and two years, by god." Michael said from the first officer's seat.

"It's incredible father. All of my research lead's to this one moment this point. I've wanted this for so long I felt it and tasted it. Now it's time and we are here back in the Mutara Sector" James was in awe and wonder being back here this part of history. Seeing it like a vast ghostly area. Knowing one hundred two years ago history happened.

"Robot, initiate scan's for the Enterprise. Time is not on our side you know that" Fox looked over at him at the operations station. Robot nodded and began scans of the debris field for any particle remnants of the ship. This was like a game of cat and mouse and the prize was Admiral James T. Kirk's first Enterprise. But it wasn't a case of that because; it was back in the early 23rd century. 2245 the family had became aware of the Enterprise's launch and fell in love with it. The Anderson's had invested in some of their own technology to keep the ship going for as much as possible. Starfleet did all of their tech stuff, but the 1 percent investment Anderson Enterprise's had involved was the upgrade's to help her out.

"Fox, sensors are picking up a large metallic object baring a 135 mark 6. Away from the debris field" Robot said as he picked up something on scanners

"Intercept course, Nephew" Fox said from the tactical station as the Venture moved onward from the debris field into outside space at full thrusters. The sleek beauty of the ship was impressive being in this part of space but the mystery was breath taking.

"Approaching the object, Uncle Fox" James said as he slowed down the ship.

"Full Stop" Fox said as he went back away from the tactical station and sat in the command chair.

"Sensors are picking up what appears to be a constitution class signature off the port bow" robot looking at the sensor's to see if it was true but they're own eye's will see the truth.

"On Screen" Fox ordered and it turned to the object it was a wrecked floating ship but it couldn't have been what they were looking for. It was all too easy. It was a trap, but the small crew had to be sure.

"Doctor, please confirm that it is who we think it is."Fox was looking at the awe and wonder of the image in his mind and on the view screen.

Michael Anderson, used the scanner's on John Loomis's small computer console at the first officer's seat looking at it getting a second opinion of it scanning the object thoroughly, and the scan was complete after a minute because it was who they were looking for.

"Identity is confirmed, it is the Starship Enterprise NCC-1701" Michael said as he turned to the screen of the wrecked starship.

"I don't believe it, I was right!" James said as he walked over to the viewer. He was told he was wrong but everything he knew was right now they have the proof Admiral Kirks Enterprise is back. Fox had to prepare for the worst now.

"Engineering" Fox pressed a com button to the lower decks.

"Go ahead fox." Scotty answered the com from the pool table.

"Mr. Scott, how much time do we have left to get the mains back on the line. The Reynolds is closing in she should be here in 34 minutes will need a quick escape to get back to earth." Fox asked the engineer.

"Good news fox and bad news. I was able to cool off and stabilize the overheated impulse drive. Making sure I didn't freeze the matter injectors. The Bad news the warp drive is still out it's going to take us 46 minutes…" Scotty said before being interrupted by fox over the com.

"We don't have the time!" Fox angrily yelled over the com and pounded his fist on the arm rest. Shaking it off, and recomposing his posture, he needed to have a clear head if they were going to get back intact as well as get the Enterprise home.

"Robot, extend our shield's over the ship I want to go over there. Also once that is done Mister, get down to engineering and assist Scotty, with the repair's on the transwarp drive. If we can't were going to have no other alternative but to fight the Reynolds."Fox made the order, time was not on their side they thought the plan would go perfect but, nothing ever goes according to plan.

"Aye, Aye Sir." Robot increased the shield's to protect the old starship as it has been 100 years and the enterprise had open hull mostly all over but now the ship should be protected. It's the getting her back to home was hard they had to get the transwarp drive back.

"I'll be down in engineering" Robot left the operations station to help Scotty, with the drive. James Anderson the old operation's officer retook his station by transferring helm control to his old station and keeping up with everything and monitors.

"Uncle Fox, I don't recommend we beam over until we get back to earth and avoiding the Reynolds. But I know your thinking you want to see her but she's been open to space for over 100 years. But now, we must…"James was cut off by the Operation Stardust leader.

"Nephew, I appreciate your concern. But we finally found the long lost ship. I want to go over there I know you do too" Fox looked at his nephew.

"Now wait a minute, boys. If you think I'm manning the bridge if we come under attack your sadly mistaken." Michael spoke on his opinion.

"Uncle Mike, we know were a crew of 5. But the possibilities of seeing the old starship are amazing. I can understand your opinion. But you are right. Jim, for now rig a tractor beam on her" Fox asked his nephew nicely.

"You got it" James did what his uncle asked him to do and the enterprise was now locked on. Save and sound.

"Uncle Fox, let's go see her, I can't take the suspense no more" James Suggested the plan.

"I like your attitude" Fox smiled then hit the com-link to engineering. "Scotty, Robot. Get back up here to the bridge; James and I are going over to the ship. Get the drive back as soon as possible. And keep an eye out for the Reynolds. I don't want to take any chances" Fox called him over the intercom.

"Got it, Fox" Scotty said as he was 65 percent complete on the repairs to the drive as they ran back to the bridge.

"Come on, nephew. We got a ship to go visit. Mike you have the bridge." Fox said as he got up followed by James as the left threw the conference room to the nearest transporter room. But thinking smart, they made sure to go get some Environmental suits, to keep the vacuum of space from killing them. 10 minutes later they arrived into transporter room 3. They have Environmental suits on and ready for the beam over.

"Set coordinates for main engineering, I want to start at the bottom and make our way up to the bridge." Fox suggested to his nephew as he went on the pad and James activated the transporter console, preprogramming the coordinates.

"You're on transporter pad two Uncle Fox. I've set a ten second delay" James said as he finished his preprogramming and went on the pad.

"Bridge, when the Reynolds comes in range at the first sign of trouble, Emergency transport." Fox ordered threw his com-badge.

"You got it fox, lowering shields now." robot said as he returned with Scotty to the bridge to give Michael some company.

"Nephew, it's time" He looked at him as the two transported over to the wrecked engine room of the enterprise.

The transporter beam engaged, as the two were transported instantly from the Transporter room to the wrecked engine room of the old starship as it was a messed up wreckage and a floating lifeless hulk. When two arrived they entered the past as it was a wonder seeing the old starship still intact. After 100 years the U.S.S. Enterprise was found and two souls from the 24th century are there with her.

"My god, Look uncle fox this ship has been in space for quite a while and preserved intact. I cannot believe that my research was brought up to this moment. Now here we are on the grand ole lady." Fox said as he walked around in the wrecked engine room as it was in shambles and a mess but still capable of being walked around in.

"I know how you feel Jim. Starfleet suffered a traumatic loss, on May 19th 2285. When the ship came to rescue Spock, but then tragically she self destructed and supposedly burned up. Then the report's of that she burned up were greatly exaggerated as we are here. I mean at the time the planet was unstable, but were here. She must have skipped across the atmosphere." Fox couldn't believe it as he just walked around in the engine room. The one place he imagined that he be here now he is.

"Uncle, come on we have to see if we can get to the bridge."James hinted he wanted to explore the past.

"All right" Fox said in short as they made their way out of the wrecked engine room, walking to the door's that lead out to the deck wanting to explore. When they made it out of the engine room with the blown door's from the explosion. They were in the deck seeing it a mess but they had to be careful, the ship was unstable and hopefully with any luck they can get it to a base for an overhaul and massive refit. Restore the girl to what it once was.

"The ship is not exactly stable. Let's take a good latter up to the wrecked bridge hopefully its stable." Fox said as he scanned for a stable latter well that wasn't too damaged from all the damage the ship had to endure.

"Damn, looks like the latter wells are not available" Fox said on his scanners then hit his communicator.

"Away team to Venture" Fox called the ship over intercom.

"Go Ahead Fox." Scotty answered the com-link.

"Scotty, can you beam me and James onto the bridge?" Fox asked him over the com.

"I'm sorry Fox; with time not on our side it's going to be impossible. Also were no were near finished with the repair's on the transwarp drive" Scotty told him the bad news.

Fox looked at James then had an idea. "Jim, do you remember you're Zero-G Training?" Fox asked him nicely.

"I remember it made me sick to my stomach. What are you suggesting?" James looked at him with a disgruntled look on his face.

"I think it's time we took a little stroll." Fox smiled but James had a disgruntled look on his face as they made their way back into the engine room. It was there they saw the hole in the hull. With the gravity unit in their environmental suit's on then went outside of the ship.

"How are you doing Jim?" Fox asked his nephew as he concentrated his eyes on the hull.

"Not well Uncle." James tried his very hardest not to stare out into space.

"Try not to look at the stars. Keep your eyes on the hull" Fox suggested to James. James focused on his way as he saw the damaged saucer and stood focused on it as the two slowly made their walk up the ship from the outside. Knowing the two they should make their way to the primary hull in a matter of 5 to 10 minutes.

Back on the Venture Bridge, Scotty was rushing repairs to the drive. While operations was scanning pinpointing when the Reynolds will arrive. It was hell indeed but nothing they can't handle. Stress was their weapon turning fear against the fearful into the fearless.

"Scotty, how much time till we have warp drive? I don't want to fight the Reynolds." Robot asked him at ops while scanning for the Reynolds.

"26 minutes" Scotty said in short he was almost complete on the repairs.

"We don't have 26 minutes; they will be here within 16 minutes. I am scanning for the away team." Robot said as he scanned the enterprise and detected two life sign's near the bridge of the wrecked ship.

"They're nearing the bridge Scotty. Should we transport them back?" Robot asked the engineer.

"Give my son and his uncle five minutes; we will have our time if we get out of this alive." Michael suggested to him.

"All right, 5 minutes then we pull them back in the meantime re-raise the shields until further notice." Scotty ordered the robot.

"Aye, you got it" Robot said as the shields went back up in the meantime with the weapons on standby alert.

On the wreckage of the Enterprise, the two away team members made it to the wrecked bridge. Knowing there wouldn't be any bodies from the Klingon boarding party as it was probably burned up, when the ship streaked across the atmosphere. "Holy cow look at this." Fox looked at the destroyed bridge nothing was left of it except little to nothing of any remnants. The bridge was a wreck when the ship streaked across the atmosphere. But she's alive, her remains have been found.

"It seems nothing remains here. Honestly I was expecting to find some remains of the boarding party." Fox Said as he was just in awe and wonder. Then after a moment he heard the com badge beep.

=A= Away team here=A= Fox answered the call as Scotty came through

=A= I am sorry to interrupt you fox. But the Reynolds will be here within 10 minutes. =A= Scotty said over the com.

"James, we got to get back" He looked over to his nephew at the wrecked command chair of Admiral James T. Kirk

"Not now. Please, not now?" He looked at his uncle. Fox gave him a serious look as the battle draws near.

"Venture, beam us directly to the bridge then re-raise the shields." Fox ordered Scotty as he engaged the transporters. In a flash of light the away team was transported from the wrecked bridge and was brought back to the Venture's bridge.

"How much time do we have left?" Fox said as he sat back down in the captain's chair.

"6 Minute's till they arrive Fox" Robot said as he scanned for the exact moment the Reynolds will drop out of warp.

"Phasers and Torpedoes to the ready" Fox ordered Robot.

"Are we going to fire on a federation starship?" Jim asked his uncle.

"We have no alternative at the moment nephew, its do or die now." Fox sat at the command chair as he transferred tactical to his station re-raising the shields to maximum power.

They were ready for the worst preparing for the attack knowing they were coming they sat in waiting. A call to arms as this was now the true test.

The Reynolds came out of warp right on top of them but they didn't fire or have they're cloaking device engaged they had shields and weapons ready as they met with the Venture.

"There she is. The Reynolds has all armaments locked on and ready to fire at us." Robot scanned them.

Michael in the first officer's chair took communications and received a hail. "Fox, they're hailing us." He looked in fox's direction.

Fox didn't want to see Anna Harriman's face because the first time around wasn't pleasant, nor did he want to talk to her. Instead he just pondered staring at the Galaxy Class Starship. "Put them on speaker's Mr. Anderson." Fox nodded as the frequency was opened and in came the angry voice of Anna Harriman.

"This is the Starship U.S.S. Reynolds, Captain Anna Harriman. Anderson, I know your there listening you have one chance to escape punishment you are in serious trouble, You Stole Maureen Myers ship,

Refused to acknowledge are hails.

Fox replied. "Captain, you are interrupting the search and rescue operation of the U.S.S Enterprise! We knew they would send you to try and stop us."

"Your actions are unjustifiable! You knew the consequences, yet you chose to ignore them." Anna Harriman's voice came through with more anger.

"You can't have the Enterprise or the Venture. We are not going to surrender." Fox said as he was unafraid of the person. Switching to picture, fox looked at the young woman dead in the eye as he was unafraid anymore.

"Then we have orders by any means necessary to destroy you and the Enterprise" She said as she closed the channel.

"The Reynolds is routing power to its weapons" Robot announced

"Divert auxiliary power and emergency power to the defense systems." Fox ordered as the robot complied increasing the strength of the defense systems.

"Locking Phasers on target, Deck 8 we got to knock out their quantum slipstream drive." Fox said as he proceeded to target and fire Phasers at full power at the enemy ship. They're shields were holding but they scored a direct hit.

"This will be tough boys, but we will win!" Fox said in action as the ship was rocked by return fire from the Reynolds.

"Let's give them a run for their money, Mr. Anderson. Full Impulse Power" Fox said as he order James to gain some distance to the ship as he returned fire full barrage of Phasers and torpedoes at full power scoring direct hits.

"Aye Sir" James did just that as he made the Reynolds give them a run for their money. He knew that Commodore Myers cousin Ron was on-board that ship. But it was time for a change of tactics the Anderson's knew that ship from head to toe but now it was time to face their fears.

"Dispersal pattern Sierra. Firing" Fox said as the aft torpedo section fired and one torpedo turned into 12 torpedoes scored direct hits on the Reynolds shields.

"Direct Hit, Uncle Fox. She has Moderate Damage to their forward shields." James reported as the ship was rocked by weapons fire.

"Shields are still holding minor damage secondary hull." Robot announced as the two continued to evade the corrupt captain. Fox looked on from the captain's chair to Scotty giving him a look on the status of the drive.

"5 minutes, I'll need to get down to engineering." Scotty said as he left the bridge to run his magic. "Robot, target decks 13 and 36 on the Reynolds, were going to knock out their cloaking devices before they have a chance to use them. Full power" fox giving the orders as he specifically targeted those two decks with a full barrage of phasers.

On the bridge of the Reynolds they are unknown why they would hit them in the specific areas unless they already had an idea where to hit their vulnerable spots.

"Shield's down to 56 percent." The tactical officer announced.

"Gunner, lock on their engine's and disable them we are not going to give them a chance to run." The corrupt captain looked on with a cold gaze.

"Fox they're about to target are engine's if they knock us out we will be dead in the water." James announced at the ops station.

"There's no chance in hell." Fox looked on and got up from the chair and took tactical he then fired a full barrage of Phasers and Photon Torpedoes at full power scoring direct hit's at the Reynolds, the crew of the ship had no time to retaliate as there shield's went down and fox was smiling that this time he had control.

"Report!" Anna Harriman, Captain of the ship shouted as she held on to her chair for dear life as she saw explosions engulf her bridge as Ron Myers Cousin of Commodore Maureen Myers announced.

"Shields are down, heavy damage to the secondary hull. They've hit Decks 8,9,10, 13 and 36. We are dead in the water" Ron said as the bridge had been engulfed by fire and most of the bridge crew was killed along with most of the Reynolds crew.

"Yes" Fox Anderson shouted triumph with joy as the main objective was done they were crippled. He had Anna Harriman at his feet.

"Mr. Scott, the engines" Fox asked his cousin engineer if the job was done.

"Warp Drive is on-line. We have enough power to get us to our destination. But the transwarp drive is shot to hell. Warp 2 is all I can give you." Scotty announced over the com-link.

"Hey Fox; Anna Harriman is calling us again" Michael Said at the first officer's station.

"On viewer, let's see what she has to say" Fox said rather annoyed as he walked back down to sit in the captain's chair to see what she has to say.

A bloody Anna Harriman came on the screen, her face was dripping down blood the bridge crew dead her ship crippled and Ron Myers was the only one left alive.

"Well Anderson, now you've done it as of this moment you are here by expelled from Gamma fleet. You are no longer a part of our group!" She shouted at him screaming and cursing at him but fox was unaffected by her words.

"It was my plan from get the get-go. Anna Harriman, I am going to send a message to the council and my former commanding officer. Unfortunately you won't be around to see it" Fox said then turned to his nephew.

"James Lock quantum torpedoes on the Reynolds I want that ship destroyed" Fox ordered his nephew to prepare for the kill as Anna looked on in horror.

"Fox what you are doing is Ludicrous! You'll kill us all, please." Anna wasn't going to let her crew die, but fox wasn't going to show her any mercy.

"You're begging for mercy!? What about me when you threw me under the bus with Autumn Jamison? NO! I will strike you down now!" Fox then quickly closed the channel.

"James, destroy that ship!" Fox ordered as his nephew fired Quantum torpedoes at the Reynolds taking out the battered ship and erasing the past as of now. Before she was engulfed with her ship Anna Harriman looked out on the view screen.

"You son of a bitch!" was the only sentence she could say before she died along with her crew after the ship was rocked by explosions from torpedo fire. The U.S.S. Reynolds was no more all that was left of her was debris fragments.

Fox looked on with a sense of relief as the enemy he was facing was no more and the small bridge crew looked on.

"Well Gentlemen, it's over we won" Fox said as he got up from the captain's chair. He walked to the ready room in private not before giving his orders.

"James, Robot. Lock on a tractor beam to the enterprise and set course for the beta Magellan system. Engage" Fox's pain was released as the main enemy ship of Gamma Fleet was destroyed and the ship warped out of the Mutara system the battle was won, but now karma was in full effect with Gamma Fleet.

Fox went to the ready room and wrote down his log and notes.

"Chief Strategic Operations officer's log, Supplemental. Well the battle is over and victory is ours we have succeeded in finding the U.S.S. Enterprise but at a terrible price the family has finally conquered the demons but in the process I have killed Anna Harriman and destroyed the U.S.S Reynolds. Though only now I probably have crippled my old fleet beyond repair. The War is over my battle is won now we are on our way to a secret base to refurbish and restore the enterprise. Knowing that we may have to face the charges at least now we have won.

Fox ended the log and asked the computer to send it to the people he know and waited in the ready room.

Fox then walked to the replicator for something to drink as the ship went via to the Beta Magellan system to their secret star base.

"Ice tea cold" Fox Said as the computer replicated it and he grabbed the glass and began to drink it as he went to the window and looked out the window. The End was here for Fox as his adventures in Gamma Fleet was over. The Unknown adventure but the final mission was to fix the enterprise.

Fox was sitting in the ready room drinking his tea in the ready room. He sent a note to the hidden base to get ready.

"Computer, send all known logs and records to Starbase eternity. Code: Alpha-One priority." Fox ordered the computer as then a voice came from the computer on the desk.

"Fox Anderson, you pick up this transmission right now!" Maureen's voice came from the com-link over the computer while fox was drinking his tea.

Fox put the tea down on the desk and answered the com-link to see his former commanding officer's face.

"What do you want?" He had no time for her anymore as he had better things on his mind.

"You Bastard, how the bloody hell could you do such a thing?"Maureen asked his former Strategic officer.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Before I defeated Anna, she told me I was expelled from the fleet for everything so now I am free." Fox was about ready to close the com-link.

"You're not out of the woods yet, Mister. For you see before you destroyed the Reynolds, I had Ron implant a computer virus to eliminate all your stupid data and give me back to control of my ship" Maureen told him sternly then continued. "It will only be a matter of minutes before I am able to override your lockout of helm and regain control of my ship!" She said angrily and sternly as Fox was faced with a no-win scenario but there was one thing he had considered as a last possible resort. Looked at the stars in the ready room one last time and finally told her this.

"If you think for one minute I will let you have your ship back, no. The only way you will get your ship back is stardust!" Fox said as he showed the eyes of fire to her ready to initiate the fallback plan.

"Anderson, don't you do it." Maureen said sternly.

"Goodbye, Myers." Fox closed the channel and drank his final tea then went out to the bridge.

"We have a problem, Maureen is about to regain control of the ship. Scotty, bring the ejector systems on-line" Fox sat down the captain's chair.

"I am attempting to drop out of warp but helm has been locked down." Robot said as he tried to bring her to a dead stop.

James tried his best to override the lock out but to no avail as his own command codes were being wiped from the operation stardust file.

"Scotty!" Fox said in short as he looked at him from the engineering section.

"Just another minute, Fox" Scotty said as he tried to override the virus locking the systems.

"Damn it, another problem right after another." Michael said in short to himself.

"Ejection system's on-line!" Scotty said from the engineering station on the bridge.

"Dump the core!" Fox ordered as in the outside the bottom of the engineering section opened as the blue warp-core that was the heart of the ship had been released into outside space as the ship went from warp two to dead stop as the core floated away.

"Scotty, what's the bad news?" Fox said in short as he got up in looked at him.

"48 percent of the virus has locked us out of a few key systems. When we dumped the core we averted a complete takeover but we are dead in the water and the helm's been locked out by the Commodore. No way to get there on impulse." Scotty said as the others looked on with the ship on red alert, and dead in the water.

"James, prepare to execute Starfleet order 2005" Fox ordered him.

"Uncle, we can't destroy the Venture!" James said to his uncle under duress

"Jim, this is not the time or the place we cannot risk the Enterprise. Nor can we risk, the location of our base. Martin, would have a fit if we lead what's left of Gamma fleet after this mess." Fox said to his Nephew calmly and looked at Scotty.

"Mr. Scott, power up the Shuttlebay for immediate departure. We will release the tractor beam to the Enterprise. Robot, go with Mr. Scott, that means you as well doctor." Fox said the orders to the three. Then Fox looked at his Nephew. "Go to Engineering. I will be with you in 5 minutes. Move" The four went off to the separate parts of the ship as they were abandoning their home.

"I don't need this anymore." Fox said as he took off his red strategic operations uniform to reveal he wore his uniform recovered from the Confederation. He was in the gold command uniform as he put his old uniform on Maureen Myers old chair and looked around the bridge one last time.

"Good bye, old friend." Fox said as he went into the emergency turbolift looking at it one last time, before leaving in a turbolift.

"Engineering" Fox said as the lift went down to its destination.

On the way down as it took about six minutes to reach engineering James had arrived in time to the engine room. The room had the warp core to illuminate the room. But, the core was gone as it was much darker. Fox had arrived while his nephew was waiting at the pool table. The put there hands on the recognizer of the table.

"Recognize, Anderson, James." The computer said of James

"Recognize, Anderson, Fox Samuel. The computer remembered fox.

"This is Fox Anderson; initiate Auto destruct Sequence, Computer." Anderson had begun the order.

"Does your nephew confirm?" The computer responded sadly to the order it may have been a machine but for some reason it felt like a sentient being.

"Yes, set Auto Destruct Now." James responded to the computer

"Desired time interval?" The Computer asked

"Twenty Minutes, execute and confirm" Fox replied to the computer as James entered the final code

"Confirm Auto Destruct, Twenty Minutes" James replied as the timer for the countdown began.

"The U.S.S. Venture will Detonate in nineteen minutes and forty-nine seconds" The computer replied as the countdown for self destruct was initiated.

"Come on, we have to go." Fox looked at his nephew and taking a look at the final glance around the engine room the place where he called home for a couple of years. James and Fox left the Engine room and ran back to the saucer's main Shuttlebay.

While in route to the turbolift, James and Fox had an Uncle and Nephew moment together.

"Uncle Fox, the adventure is over. It's just a shame we couldn't get this ship back in one piece." James said as his voice was somber.

"Sometimes Jim, Nothing ever goes according to plan. But, at least for the last time we did something right for once without hassle. The Enterprise is back. But as you said when we left Spacedock. The reward is worth the risk." Fox smiled as he patted James on the shoulder.

"Is there really a need to destroy the ship? I mean can't we just use parts of it to restore the Enterprise?" James asked as he was having second thoughts.

"I am thinking that as well. But considering that Maureen may track us we have no other alternative. I am going to miss this ship. But, we have a job to do" Fox said as he looked at the timer. "Damn, there's only 14 minutes left." Fox said as the lift made it to the saucer section.

Meanwhile in the Shuttlebay Scotty had prepped four shuttles including Fox's personal shuttle The Type F Shuttlecraft called Zulu.

"Scotty, the virus has stopped from opening the doors. The only way were going to get out with any luck is to blow the Shuttlebay doors open. But when we do there's no way for us to get back if we want to stop the countdown."

Robot said as he helped Scotty with the final preparations. Michael on the other hand went back to sickbay to grab some medical supplies and equipment. He made it back with what he could grab out of there.

"Well, this is all I could get from Sickbay. Who knows if there will be help coming?" Michael said as he loaded the shuttles with the supplies.

"Hopefully, if we are lucky we can recover the core. Use it for the Enterprise's engines." Michael said as he continued loading supplies.

"Maybe, but if the core falls into the wrong hands, it's preprogrammed to short-circuit and go off-line without blowing up." Scotty said as he put on the final touches on the Zulu.

"Excellent, Mr. Scott, at least now we won't have to worry about that" Michael said as he finished the last supplies.

"They better hurry it up. We only have ten minutes left." Robot said as they waited for the two.

Elsewhere in the saucer section 2 minutes away from the Shuttlebay, James and Fox where running as they got their weapons they recovered from the confederation as they made it with the final supplies.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't leave my toys behind when they turn into space dust" Fox replied as he put his personal toys in his shuttle.

"You and your damn toys, jeez you're going to get us killed for this. We have eight minutes left." Michael said as he entered the shuttlecraft.

"Computer, release the tractor beam holding the Enterprise. Authorization: Anderson, Omega: 5-9-5." Fox ordered as the tractor beam released the hulk and she floated away from the Ship.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Fox said as the small crew entered their shuttles and began emergency takeoff.

"Mr. Scott, can you open the doors?" Fox asked over the intercom.

"Negative Fox, we had anticipated this, They're Locked down. We have charges planted out on the door. But once that door blows there is no other way to get back in." Scotty replied over the intercom.

"Raise the shields all of you. Blast it open, Mr. Scott." Fox said as he raised the shields and prepared for the vibration.

The charges on the main shuttle door blew up and began a sucking out the shuttles like a vacuum. With the shuttles out into space they engaged power. And three of the four warp capable shuttles tractored the Enterprise away as Fox began moving away from the venture at full impulse power.

"Thank you Venture, for everything, you will be missed" Fox said as he looked at the ship from reverse angle.

"James, Locate the warp core." Fox ordered as he joined the others while gaining distances from the Venture.

"There's no sign of the core. I can't pick up any plasma signals or anything. I'm sorry Uncle Fox, it's gone." James said in sadness of his report.

"Damn. Well, now what?" Fox said in confusion as they gained five thousand kilometers away from the Venture. Just then a glow started to happen as the ship's self destruct began prematurely. The Venture began to glow in light followed by internal explosions. Then the final explosion happened. What was left of the once great starship was now space dust.

"Jim, she was our home for two and a half years. What have I done?" Fox said blinking hard to hold back the tears.

"You did what you have to do Uncle Fox, you turned this all around we have the Enterprise. You saved us all. Don't ever forget we are family" James smiled over the intercom.

"Come on, we got a job to do. Let's get out of here" Said the Operation Stardust leader as the shuttles under Impulse power left the area to go to their destination.

Meanwhile in another part of the region a hidden base controlled by Anderson Enterprise's was expecting a few guest's including one Constitution Class refit.

"Marty, a transport ship is in route to the last known coordinates of the U.S.S. Venture, a distress Signal was intercepted awhile back" Said a young ensign at the monitor station.

"Excellent, have the base ready for immediate repairs once the transport ship arrives. Tell Mrs. Anderson that her husband will be here." Commander Marty Benson of the base informed his staff at ops.

Meanwhile on-route to the base the team in shuttle's lead by fox was in-route to the base.

"Uncle Fox, I am picking up a warp signature, it's a transport ship it's one of ours." James said at the pilot seat.

"Time to intercept?" Fox asked his nephew nicely.

"5 minutes, the transport ship is traveling at warp 9.975. No crew, but on autopilot" James said as he used the limited long range scanners on the shuttle.

"Scotty, Robot, Michael. Did you get all that?" Fox had tied-in to the other shuttles so they can hear.

"We got all that fox, damn it man I'm a doctor not a pilot" Michael said in frustration in the passenger seat of his shuttle alongside robot's ship.

"Calm down, Uncle Mike. Remember we sacrificed everything to get to where we are." Fox kept his cool and calmness as he was the matter of speaking.

"Sorry Fox, I miss everything back on earth." Michael recomposed himself.

"We all gave up everything, we had for this one moment to defy a fact that couldn't be logically proven but someone had to do it." James said agreeing with his uncle.

"Everyone, we will celebrate later."Fox was going to finish his sentence then he picked up something coming out of warp.

"Everyone, a warp signature 12 kilometer's off the port bow it's the transport ship it's arrived." Fox said as he saw the ship arrive.

"Prepare for docking everyone, it will take us a couple of hours at maximum warp to proceed to the base by then they will be ready for us. Fox ordered everyone to dock inside the transport ship as the tractor beams from the shuttles turned off and the ship took the enterprise via Tractor beam, and the crew made it aboard.

Later a few hours away, Star base Eternity, commanded by Martin Benson was waiting for the crew but he remember his guest Aurora Anderson, the wife Fox left behind she knew how hurt she was but something forgave him inside her.

"Aurora, the sensor reading has indicated the transport ship has picked up the crew. They will be here in a few hours." Martin had spoken calmly and professionally to her. He remembered by fox that she was from the klingon home world but she was also human.

Aurora had spoken in Klingonese of how angry she was at her husband but yet they're love for one another restrained her from killing him.

"Mrs. Anderson, Ma'am. I know how angry you are at your husband for the coup and everything but also at the same time I hope that there is no need to kill him." Martin had said to her nicely but before he could finish she had something to say.

"That Hobi'dah, he deserves to die for what he did to me this time and what it cost!" She was crying at the same time the human side of her had come out.

"But, no matter what I will always love him I am angry with him but I want to see him he is the father of our children and the expected" She said as she was still clearly pregnant.

"He told us how lucky and smitten he was. He said at first he was intimidated by you when the two of you were on the Holodeck. But then something came over you two and it led to the beginning of your relationship.

Aurora just smiled as he knew what he was talking about.

"He is still the best lover I ever had. But I couldn't come on the adventure with him but I understand why now he had to do this. Aurora had calmed down and took a drink of raktajino.

"They should be here soon, Aurora. "Marty had said to her but before he left he said to her one more thing.

"Aurora, your children are resting comfortably in are school care facilities. If there is anything else just get in touch with me or one of my staff." With that Martin returned to his duties waiting for the transport ship.

Later, on the transport ship Excalibur, fox and crew were on-route to the base having beaten the odds.

"Estimating Destination forty-five minutes' present speed" James said as the helm.

"Excellent, Scotty, have you done you technical readout's on refitting the old gal?" Fox said as he walked around the mini-bridge.

"Just about Fox, we should be ready by the time we get there." Scotty said as he was writing the refit papers.

"Excellent." Fox said in short then talked to his family.

"This was one hell of an adventure. I am glad I got to share this with you guys, to the adventure" Fox toasted to the adventure with his shipmates.

"Here's to the adventure" Michael said as he brought out the Romulan ale, he then served the glasses to the men and the robot.

"To the Adventure and the Enterprise." James said and toasted to his family.

"Also to those who couldn't be here with us, may they have a good rest of their life to live? I sure wished Aurora was here" Fox said as he sat in the command chair.

"Damn it, fox. Get over yourself. We all loved her but she couldn't understand what we had to sacrifice!" Michael said harshly telling him to get over what he had to give up they all sacrificed everything for the one goal they intended to do.

"Father…" James just put his hand on his shoulder, he couldn't understand what love meant as it was hard for him in the past he was a married man but not no more.

"Sorry son." Michael calmed down for the man he called his son.

"It's all right, Uncle Michael. It was hard enough to leave my family behind. But I sure hope that one day I can reconcile with her." Fox looked out at the view screen knowing the transport ship was en-route to the star base.

"Everyone, take your stations and stand by for docking and so we can get the Enterprise repaired. We're thirty minutes away from the station." Fox looked at his family at the command chair with a calm soothing presence within him. "What are you waiting for guys we have a mission to finish?" Fox looked at his family and they all took their stations preparing for final docking sequence.

Meanwhile, at the Deep Space Eternity, Commander Martin Benson was at op's awaiting for the Operation Stardust crew. Then one of the Ensign's at the security station picked up a warp signature. "Commander, the transport ship is coming into range they will be here in five minutes" Ensign Gomez had monitored for them

"Thank you, Carmen. Have the crew at Dry-dock ready for Repairs to the Enterprise and have the transport ship prepare for docking. Carmen, see to it that Aurora is at the waiting room because I know she wants to see her husband" Martin said and nodded to Carmen for her orders.

During its final five minutes in space flight. The Mutineer crew of the late U.S.S. Venture was coming into range of Eternity.

"James, what does the pre-approach scan say?" Fox asked his nephew on instructions.

"A couple of shuttles will tractor the Enterprise to dry-dock for repairs, they asked Scotty to supervise the refit but Commander Benson will be expecting us when we get there." James had received a message from the base. "But, as for docking we should be fine" He said a short report to the commander of the mission.

"Good. Mr. Robot, Drop us out of warp and prepare to dock with the space station." Fox Asked the Android nicely.

The robot complied as the transport ship dropped out of warp with the Enterprise in tow. A moment later the ship came to a large star base with a Dry-dock on the other side of the planet with its Space-door's opening It was Deep Space Eternity they had made it safe and sound.

"Approach control, this is Excalibur ready for Docking Maneuver" Michael had called them threw the com.

"Excalibur is cleared to dock" The space-dock controller had replied.

"Lock on" Fox ordered James and robot.

Robot and James had locked the systems into standby mode as they felt the ship being tractored into docking.

"Systems Locked" Robot said as he looked at the base it was a beautiful site to see.

"Spacedock, do you have control?" Fox asked threw the com-link in the command chair.

"Affirmative, Excalibur. Enjoy the ride and welcome home" The controller replied.

"Excalibur confirms." Fox replied sitting back into the comfortable chair.

The transport ship had let go of the tractor beam pulling the enterprise as the space station had initiated their tractor beam to pull the Enterprise to a different part of the base. The transport ship had glided in the dock. As it prepared in for it's docking the crew had a nervous feeling come over them.

"I wonder what Marty has in store for us." James had said nervously but in a calm state of mind.

"All I know is guys there is going to be a lot of questions. Why on the coup and charges we've accumulated. But we must remember why we did this. Knowing for the fact we will probably never return to the life we once had. Also knowing the fact Anderson Enterprise's will probably take a nose dive for awhile. But we are survivors and have beaten the odds, remember this is nothing that we haven't faced before" Fox tried to cheer up everyone.

The Transport ship was approaching its spot for docking when the lovely Aurora Anderson saw her husband's transport ship. She was angry with him to the fact he betrayed everything he stood for but also at the same time she forgave him. She just shook her head "Stubborn fool" She said to herself as the ship pulled in closer for docking.

"Stand by Umbilical and gravitational support systems." Fox said in the command chair.

"Aye, Sir. Moorings activated all systems standing by." James said from the helm.

Scotty who was receiving a message from Marty was surprised to see whose name showed up on the list.

"Fox, this is not possible?" Scott said as he turned around to face is cousin.

"What is it, Scotty?" Fox asked him curiously.

"I received a message from Marty. It seems Aurora is here." Scotty was in disbelief.

"I thought Aurora had made her choice to stay behind?" Fox stood up.

"Me too I thought we all did. But it seems she is here." Scotty turned to receive the message.

"My mind must be playing tricks on me, if she is here then…" Fox was walking to his console when he stopped and saw the name and the message.

"Fox, Marty is expecting us so I suggest we go and talk to him." The robot said as he finished docking procedure.

"Right everyone let's go." Fox left the Bridge followed by the family. They had jogged to the dock port where by now the ring was attached to the air lock.

Marty and several others were at the docking port waiting for the five men as they also had the enterprise in tow. Aurora was with them. The doors opened and out came the men who lead a successful Coup. Fox was just happy to be around people one of them came walking towards them it was his beloved wife. Aurora came walking to the men as Fox saw her and embraced her in a hug and tender kiss he missed her like crazy.

The two of them said nothing to each other but looked at one another.

Fox was about to say something when Aurora put a finger on his mouth. She shook her head and just hugged him again.

"Gentleman, Aurora, I am sorry but we have a hearing to do" Carmen had spoken to the group. The group headed into conference room c on level one.

Making their way into the room members of the base plus Martin Benson the commander of the station had were all sat down and the group came in followed by Carmen.

"This will be a de-briefing regarding the mission called Operation Stardust. I Commander Benson will be in charge of this formal hearing. Hopefully we can get this settled in as easy as possible. Gentlemen, have a seat." Martin had kindly gestured a seat to the five men in charge of the operation which they gladly accepted.

"Gentlemen, may I get you anything" Martin asked politely to them.

"We would like some iced tea, Marty." Fox had kindly said to his old friend which he kindly brought them all tea.

The bell had rung twice with the recorders engaged. "This is a hearing and de-briefing regarding the actions and rescue of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and the loss of the U.S.S. Venture, there will be many harsh answers gentlemen. Two years ago, we were under the impression that there were some mutiny possibilities within Gamma Fleet. May 19th 2285 one hundred two years ago Admiral James T. Kirk and crew had lost the U.S.S. Enterprise due to an attempted commandeering by Klingons. But the then Admiral had self-destructed the Enterprise in order to prevent capture. And two years ago you James Anderson had begun researching the fact that the long lost starship did not indeed burn up. We had almost engaged the mission the search and recovery but that was stopped by the Council at Gamma Fleet. Twice in fact that the mission was never engaged because of Commodore Lee. She was one of the fleet council members plus head J.A.G. officer of that council. Then on the final mission of the Venture; Fox Anderson, you came in contact with aliens in which you almost died when you had a brain tumor that they had tried to kill you with. Then the mission resumed, with the list of charges that are this."

"Conspiracy, Theft of federation property, namely the Starship Venture, Returned to the Mutara Sector to a forgotten mission that was left alone, Fired and destroyed the U.S.S. Reynolds, willful destruction of Federation property. Specifically the U.S.S Venture, And Finally disobeyed direct orders of Fleet Admiral Pone."

"Fox Anderson, how do you plead to those charges?" Commander Benson asked him.

Fox took a drink of his tea then answered the commander's question.

"On behave of all of us, Commander Benson, I am authorized to plead guilty" Fox said as his family stood on brave for him.

"It is entered into the log. But Because of the Successful rescue of the Enterprise. Those charges are summarily dismissed, however. However, because of what had happened of the U.S.S. Reynolds. The Anderson's have been asked never to re apply to Starfleet for 50 years. Now, on to a joyful occasion, Mr. Anderson what would you like us to do on the wrecked starship?" Martin Benson had asked fox.

"I ask for that ship to be fully repaired, restored to what she once was." Fox had spoken of his wish.

"The First Enterprise was thought lost after many years. Yet you defied the odds on the no-win scenario. Fox Anderson, you are not being logical." One of the officers in the back had spoken.

"Forgive me, everyone. Everything had changed especially on my final mission as one of the Venture's crewmembers. But in order to gain something I had to lose something. I am no hero Commander Benson. None of us are heroes but we have accomplished the ultimate challenge" Fox said in the briefing calmly and professionally.

"Fox, heroism is irrelevant at the moment. What we have achieved was the impossible that no one else thought of. The Enterprise is back and we will see to the repair's I know she will be instantly retired and all once she is back on earth, but when we get there we will have to put security over it." Marty had spoken of the future plans for the ship then fox had pointed out something.

"Commander Benson, speaking of security we would have to eliminate all of what's left of the Genesis Data and prevent anyone from getting their hands on it" Fox had Spoken of his opinion.

"We will see to that once we begin repairs to the ship. Commander Anderson, are you ready to supervise the restoration of the Enterprise." Commander Benson had asked him nicely.

"Yes, I am ready and once she is restored we are going to have a celebration on the rebirth of the Enterprise" Scott Anderson had spoken nicely and excited ready to begin.

"Then I call this meeting adjourned and classified from here on in. What has been said here will never be talked about again." Marty had spoken as he was now Marty Benson instead of Commander of the base. The gavel bell rung and the recorders have stopped.

For the first time in a long while The Andersons have finally had a sense of peace the battle was won and the Federation will have the first Enterprise back under the protection of the Anderson Family.

"Scotty, now as for the refit how much time do you require for repairs to the old girl?" Fox asked his cousin and engineer.

"Eight weeks, Fox. But you don't have eight so it will be done in two." Scotty smiled.

"Scotty, you little stinker you, you had this all planned out haven't you?" Fox toyed with him.

"Yes Cousin Fox." Scotty just smiled.

"You cheeky Bastard." Fox just smiled and walked out of the briefing room with Aurora not too far behind they needed to talk.

Fox and Aurora's relationship was strained ever sense the Coup on the Venture knowing that it was going to be hell and he was in for it he didn't run as he walked into one of the guest rooms with Aurora following in after.

Fox knew Aurora was right behind he didn't do anything to antagonize her. He just sat down on the comfy couch.

"Not as comfortable as the captain's chair remake in my quarters but it will have to do for now" Fox just sat down.

"Aurora, I am right here now if you want to lay it on me go right ahead because I am not going anywhere this time" Fox said as Aurora looked down her blue eyes glowed from her implants as she was with rage right now but she just sat down with him. Aurora Then punched him in the face and she got on top of him.

"Why did you do it, Fox?" Aurora asked her husband.

Fox couldn't get up as he was restrained from after being punched by his wife.

"It wasn't for any glory Aurora. It was for the fact that Gamma Fleet wasn't what it used to be. Plus the fact I couldn't get you involved with the mission. You made your choice to stay behind I had to do something." Fox Said to her as he didn't move or make an attempt to move knowing how strong his wife was.

"So by throwing away your career and doing what you did was it worth the risk?" Aurora had asked still not letting go.

"I thought for those moments when after what had happened I thought I would lose my mind. But, when I stole the Venture from Spacedock, I knew for some reason you would divorce me for that, and you wouldn't want to see me anymore. Why exactly are you here?" Fox said to her nicely.

Aurora had let her husband go but the glow in her eyes just faded away and she leaned in closer to him. Fox couldn't control his emotions as the two embraced in a passionate tender moment. The two where kissing and just holding each other not letting go of one another.

"I love you, Hobi'dah "Aurora just looked at her husband holding him. "No matter what the outcome, I want to face the adventure with you. I couldn't stay with the fleet no longer; I had to be with you" She just looked at him she kissed the area where she punched him.

"If you want to settle this lets go." Fox said as he began passionately kissing his wife and taking her into the back to settle the conflict.

Meanwhile, in another part of the base the crew of Operation Stardust was with Scotty. The four of them looked out the window of the wrecked Constitution class Starship. The Impossible became possible. The Enterprise was back being restored.

"Well, Mr. Anderson. What brilliant ideas do you have on rebuilding the old gal?"The family Doctor Michael had asked him.

"There are many ideas to make the old gal brand new Uncle Mike. But remember this old ship was out in open space for one hundred two years. It would take a month to restore it to her undamaged state but we have to make sure she is modified for 24th century standards but keep the overall hull her original configuration

"James, what are you thinking?" Robot looked in his direction as he stood in attention looking at the wrecked starship.

"Hm. Sorry, I was distracted. My research had all lead to this. Now she's back" James didn't stop looking at the beat up Enterprise.

"It's been a long week Son; we better get something to eat. Knowing Fox and Aurora probably by now have made up. But it's their nature." Michael Said to the group.

"I seriously wonder what Marty has I am starving. It's been a long time sense we've had a decent meal." James turned away from the ship to rejoin his family.

Later in the mess hall of the base the four men arrived to get something to eat but with robot he had to replicate some robotic materials to keep him going.

"Well, it seems like there hasn't been any murder of Fox. Aurora and Fox must have made up" Michael said politely as he sat down eating a chicken caser salad.

"Well whatever is going on I sure hope those two do. After what we all went through to get the enterprise back was worth it in the end?" James sat down next to his father as Robot and Scotty joined the on the other side.

"Well, knowing for the fact we have been outcast from the fleet at least now we can fly this ship once more knowing for the fact anything is possible. James had said before taking a bite of a Bacon Cheeseburger.

"But tomorrow we begin the refit. It's going to take about Eight weeks to rebuild this ship from all the damage it sustained plus the age. But we will only be here for two weeks because I want to see the look on gamma fleet's face when we bring this back." Scotty Said as he drank some raspberry tea.

"Scotty, calm down. No need for rubbing in now. We will do that when we get the enterprise back to Earth" Robot said calmly as he took a bite of his special food he created to keep him going.

"Your right, forgive me. It's just been a long week. But in the end the battle was won." Scotty said nicely. He then took a bite to eat of his chicken lasagna.

"Two weeks from now gentlemen. The U.S.S. Enterprise will be rebuilt her hull re-energized and she will be flyable again. The refit won't take that long. She had been out in the Mutara Sector for one hundred and two years, now after all that time she will return to life." Scotty said as he brought up his tea and toasted to the gentlemen.

"Yeah but now that we are out of a job what will we do in the mean time?" Michael asked the group they knew they couldn't go back to their life now.

"We will just have to make do with what we have pop. Besides when we get back at least we can go back in style" James said as he took a bite of the cheeseburger.

James then caught an eye of Fox and Aurora coming in the mess hall and unharmed as the two seem to have made up. He then smiled to see the two hand in hand coming in to join the family.

"Well, Uncle Fox and Aunt Aurora, it seems you two have finally put aside your differences." James couldn't help but laugh as finally they can get along.

"Jim, my dear Nephew. It took your uncle a lot of convincing, but let's put it this way it wouldn't have been easy for me to kill him. He is the father of our children." Aurora said to him sternly but then smiled as he knew she didn't mean it.

"What's there to eat guys I am starving" Fox said as he went to the replicator to replicate a vegetable lasagna and made Aurora Klingon Blood pie for dessert then made her a Pepperoni Pizza to try out as she was use to Klingon food. "Mr. Scott, what are the preparations for the refit tomorrow?" Fox asked his cousin and engineering officer.

"Well fox, were going to have to reintegrate that hull make it a brand newer design then replace the warp engines with the same design. Then we are going to have to make a brand new saucer section to replace the saucer that was beat up. The Warp Drive and defense systems along with the impulse engines should be a breeze" Scotty said nicely on his report.

"Why do I get the feeling Maureen will try and do something for the fact her ship is gone?" Fox pondered.

"She wouldn't she's a Starfleet Commodore, and plus Uncle Fox, she's not that stupid to be coming after us. Even if she did, she doesn't have her ship?" James said to his uncle nicely.

"Well whatever happens, we need to be ready" Fox told the family.

"Will make use of the Future Ablative Armor that Admiral Janeway brought back" Scotty replied on the defensive systems.

"Good, at least that should hold up with the defense. We have two weeks" Fox then said and got up "To Family and a new lease on life." He toasted his glass to his family then Aurora kneeled down in pain.

"Fox, it's time?" Aurora said as she grabbed fox by the leg and was like feeling contractions

"Oh, my God!" James said excitedly as he ran out of the room to go get a medic

5 minutes later the medics quickly arrived to attend to the woman who was going into labor.

"Mr. Anderson, please stand out of the way." One of the medics had attended to her as they all transported with aurora directly to the medical bay.

"Uncle, go to your wife. Leave the refit up to us." James said nicely to his uncle fox. He nodded as he ran to the medical bay.

"Gentlemen, let's begin talks of the refit." James said as he got out his pad's he brought with him to the mess hall to discuss how to begin the restoration project.

In the sickbay about to give birth Aurora was screaming in pain from the contractions the pain was unbearable.

"Come on, you can do it honey!" Fox said with excitement that he was going to be a father again. The excitement was so overwhelming but in that moment it was like redemption for the two.

"Oh, shut up! If you tell me one more thing I am going to kick your Ass for this!" Aurora was screaming in pain from the contractions she had endured she may have been raised as a Klingon Warrior but the human side of her was starting to take over.

"Take it easy, Mrs. Anderson. Besides we don't need you to have that whole ordeal again the first time when you had your first children." The doctor said calmly.

"I just want these Babies out of me! Aurora screamed as he squeezed her husband's hand. He fell down in pain but he had endured so much it wasn't bothering him.

"Take it easy, Mrs. Anderson. You are almost fully dilated. Somehow that body change in you has made you speed up." The doctor said as he gave her a hypo to relieve the pain. She was relaxed as the medicine took effect.

"Let's do this" Aurora said as she calmed down and with her husband by her side at least she's not alone.

Later, in the engineering section of the space station Chief Engineer Scott Anderson, the supervisor on the restoration of the Enterprise. Was with his family conducting the final results of the ship with his family. They had gone over the final technical schematics of the ship.

"Fellas, now I had to throw out the ablative armor idea because one the ship wouldn't be able to had a 30 year future tech. So what I had to do with the ship. I am giving her Mark XIII shielding for defense as for the core. It will be standard warp-drive with the engines. Believe me, I would rather have this ole gal the most advanced in the fleet but we have to be serious here." Scotty replied to them as the robot chimed in.

"Scotty, what about the armaments to defend the ship. I would rather know for the fact she has her standard weapons back as this is the Enterprise herself" Robot said his opinion.

"Enterprise, will have Mark X phaser banks all over and she will be armed with 100 quantum torpedoes. Fore and aft. The ship will have a third torpedo bay in the aft section above the Shuttlebay." Scotty showed the diagram of the ship on the screen.

"Two weeks, but who knows what could happen in that time frame." James replied his opinion as he continued to speak. "My research, all of this two year's waiting. It really was worth the reward." James nodded as the engineer resumed.

"Now, as for the hull plating of the ship itself, it will have to be re-energized and refurbished that ship maybe old. But, I would rather for the ship to handle warp speed, rather then fly apart." Scotty said to his family.

"That ship is as tough as she once was or is. Besides, we know that she's ok. Now she's sitting in dry-dock as we speak being repaired from all the damage she sustained at genesis and her battles." The robot said nicely to them all.

"Boy I tell you what this will be the shortest two weeks." Michael said in short.

=A= Sickbay to conference room seven. =A= A doctor called the staff as there was the hearing of crying from the intercom as the babies were born. =A=Mr. Scott and clan, there are two children here who would like to say hello. =A= the doctor said over the com as the family went down to greet the children.

It was indeed a joyful time for the Anderson family as the repairs to the ship were underway and new life had come into the world. The Enterprise herself was being restored to her former glory. There was two hull re-integrators on both the port and starboard side the warp nacelles were replaced with the same configuration the saucer section was being replaced with a brand newer module. In a few weeks' time, the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701, was alive and well. Fully restored, brought back from death the phoenix had risen once again.

Outside the dock the Anderson family were in awe and wonder seeing the old girl brought back to her former glory.

"Uncle Fox, you have got to come and see this" James said as the new father of a son and daughter came into view of the old Starship Fox brought his new born son and Aurora brought her daughter as she saw the view of the old ship. "You, crazy Hobi'dah! But, no doubt, congratulations husband." Aurora said to her husband. He just grinned like a child hugging his son.

"Well Gentlemen, shall we?" Fox said as he walked to the port entrance of the Enterprise. Not far behind was the Anderson family.

On the Enterprise, the Anderson took a tour on the ship. To see the top Engineers of Starfleet bring in on the old refurbished ship. The Decks inside were brand spanking new it was as if the ship never got old. They went to the Engine room.

"Oh! Get a load of that warp core. I bet she can do miles" Scotty was amazed on how the engine room looked after the refurbishing that was done on her.

"Mr. Scott, I don't recommend pushing the engines right away. She may be repaired but go easy on her." James had said to his cousin.

"Sorry Cousin, I guess it's that old engineer's habit. Especially sense it is the Original Enterprise" Scotty just smiled.

"Mr. Anderson, your opinion" A crew worker took notice of Fox's look around the room as he grabbed a handkerchief to see if there was any dust as it came out clean and he smiled.

"I approve on a fantastic job you've done" Fox Smiled as he made his way to the reactor room. But he didn't go in there he knew what happened in there. But he was just in awe and wonder of seeing it for the first time in his life. "I never thought in my life I would see this place."

Later during the tour they arrived on the main bridge. "Fantastic this is incredible" Fox said as he walked into the command center of the ship, followed by his family from behind.

"Well, Gentlemen. I would say mission accomplished" Fox looked up at his family they all nodded and agreed.

"This is going to be a daylong remembered. The day the Enterprise comes home." Jim said.

"Well, it's time to get back to Starfleet. We have stuff back on earth awaiting us But, we won't go home without style" Fox Nodded as he went and sat in the command chair of James T. Kirk. "Jim, you've got ops. Michael, take science. Scotty Engineering, Robot, take nav." Fox said then came a voice from behind.

"I'll handle the helm. Lieutenant Commander Hector Sulu, reporting for duty sir." Came the former helmsmen of the Venture as Fox got up and walked up to him.

"Hector, what are you doing here. You had a life and you gave it up, why?" Fox asked his friend.

"My uncle, was the helmsmen of this ship. It wouldn't be right without a Sulu at the helm. Show me someone else who can do a better job than I can" Hector said to his old friend nicely

Fox then remembered he was right Hikaru Sulu was the helmsmen of the Old Enterprise. He agreed "Welcome Aboard. Take your station, Commander" Fox ordered as hector nodded as he took his Uncle's seat.

"Listen, I want everyone to know this, I am very proud of you for what you guys have done here. Enterprise is back. Now, I know we have earth awaiting us. So, let's finish this mission and get out of here." Fox sat back down in the Command seat as Aurora stood by his side with the babies in the strollers.

"Control, this is Enterprise. Requesting permission to depart" Fox had contacted them through the com-link in the command chair

"This is Control, Enterprise. Permission to depart granted. 30 seconds for port gates." Came the person over the com

"Clearing all Moorings." Hector released the locks on the ship.

"All lines clear" Came from the Spacedock control.

"All Stations report standing by." Scotty said from the Engineering station.

" , Ahead full impulse power." Fox ordered the helmsmen as Hector gently glided out the Enterprise. The view of space on the view screen was breath taking as the Enterprise was quickly out of the dock.

"We are free and clear to navigate" Hector said in his station.

"Shall we return to earth?" Aurora asked her husband.

Fox nodded. "Not yet, Mr. Sulu ahead Warp 1." Fox ordered the helmsmen.

"Warp 1" Hector prepared the Warp Drive.

"Heading Fox?" Robot asked.

"Out there for one last ride. That-a-way" Fox said as he wanted to take the Enterprise for one more journey across the Galaxy.

"U.S.S. Enterprise, Personal log. Fox Anderson recording. I just wanted to say what a thrill it was to have found the long lost ship. Though, we may no longer be part of Starfleet, but, at least now the end of the journey is over. Enterprise is back so now I intend to give her one last run before we return to earth. I would also like to thank my family for joining me on this adventure if it wasn't for them it wouldn't have happened." Fox voice came through As the U.S.S. Enterprise came through in all her glory the ship that was thought lost was found as she entered warp going on for one last run before going home.

This Story is dedicated To Barry Sanders BarryC1701 for making this story possible and everyone else who made this happened.


End file.
